Gabriel's Proposal
by xXHeartless1Xx
Summary: Gabriel's special proposal to Elle. Half of a two part Sylar/Gabriel story. Sylar's version is up now also. One shot/Read and Review


_**Gabriel's Proposal to Elle**_

**Gabriel's POV**

"I'm so happy, you know that?" Elle looked up at me smiling and said out of the blue.

"Me too." I kissed the top her forehead.

She snuggled back up against me. We were sitting on the couch watching some ultra girly chick flick. My imagination was not vast enough to picture anything that could possibly be better than sitting there in that moment with her. Talk about a change in events. In a fairly short period of time my life has gone from complete and utter madness, to a fairytale which would rival any Disney classic.

Elle and I have been together for one year, 11 months and 24 days now. I love this girl. She makes me happy, she makes me whole and shes made me a better person. We gave each other the strength to change, to leave the terrible past and all the awful things we had done and move on. We left everything behind and started fresh, together.

We found a little suburb near the ocean where nothing out of the ordinary was heard of. Normal, that is exactly what we wanted and found here. We didn't hide who we are from each other though, in the safety of our house we could still be ourselves, abilities and all.

I loved her little love shocks she'd give me. It was physically like how I felt emotionally. Re-charged and overwhelmed from everything that was now better in our world. Somehow the void we both had in our lives was now filled. I have known positively that I want her to be in my life for as long as I live. Without Elle I'm afraid of what I could revert back to.

I would never admit how long I have thought of the way I would ask her to marry me. Only until recently I have felt confident about truly concidering it and planning every detail to be as perfect as she deserves it to be. I know how lucky I am to have found her, and I strive to make everyday as special as humanly possible to keep her.

She had no idea how long I had been planning this day, and she was blissfully unaware of what I had in store for her tomorrow.

For the last several weeks now I had been pleading with Hiro for his help. It's like asking the mother of a child you killed for her forgiveness, not easy. Finally I got him to agree to do this small favor for me, after I told him with or without his say I would get him to it. I truly didn't want to resort to the homicidal route, but for Elle I would do anything.

It was all set, Elle and I had dinner at an amazing Italian restaurant in town. She looked more beautiful than I thought was even possible. We left from there and I told her that we should go for a walk on the beach. Unfortunately she explained how it was suppose to storm that night and how it wasn't a good idea. I insisted. She had no idea that was the one day in however many months it was forcasted to rain, and that is exactlywhat I was counting on. We got out of the car and immediately heard the thunder, started to see lighting and began feel the rain. Elle gave me an _'I told you so'_ look that I almost couldn't help laugh at.

I assured her that it was all going to be alright. That's when Hiro worked him magic. The world around us stopped, all except for Elle and I. Everything was perfectly frozenin place. The heavy rain drops created a sparkling curtain effect, and beach was illuminated by several bolts of lighting that had just started to hit only yards from the shore. It looked similar to pictures I had seen of the Northern lights. I looked over to Elle, she was awestruck and rendered speechless. Quite a feat if I do say so myself.

With a simple movement of my hand, I parted the wall of glistening rain drops with my mind, and led her closer to the shoreline. She tried to speak a few times but still couldn't form any actual words. When we got to within a few feet of the motionless water I turned to her and dropped to one knee. That's when a single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Elle, I think everyday and dream every night about you, and how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"Yes." she cut me off and squeaked

"I'm not done." I chuckled at her impatience

She mouthed the word _sorry,_ and I continued.

"I want every second of everyday to be this way for the rest of our lives. I want to fall asleep with you next to me and wake up the exact same way. Somehow in this crazy world only you and I can fully understand, we found the only other person that eachother was ever meant to be with. I want to make everyday special for you, just to make up for the fact that I know how lucky I am to have someone like you who I don't deserve. I could only dream that you love me half as much as I love you. I doubt that anyone on the entire planet has ever come close to feeling what I feel for you Elle. Will you Marry me?"

"YES!" she shouted this time, and fell into my arms

We sat huddled on the sand and I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the the little box I had been hiding for months now.

"No diamond is special or perfect enough for you, but I think this may be as close as possible."

I opened the small black box for her, inside was a pearlized natural and unaltered looking stone set in a platinum band. She looked up at me.

"Sometimes when lighting hits the beach it melts the sand into glass. It's one of a kind just like you, made from an extraordinary and rare event. It represents who you are completely. This whole night does. That's why I waited for a night like this with the lighting. "

I placed the ring on her finger and she stared at it for several minutes before looking up at me.

"I think you have it wrong though Gabriel." she spoke so softly it came out as a whisper

I looked down at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"You're the one I don't deserve." she kissed me gently

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Gabriel's version of Proposing to Elle. I also wrote Sylar's way as well, so check that out too. Please Read and Review and I would Heart you Forever. xoxo**


End file.
